


In Loving.     Hands.

by Kisame



Category: Re:hamatora, ハマトラ | Hamatora
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisame/pseuds/Kisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1am autumn rain rammed against the window that stood proud over the sink. Ratio had been pacing the off-white tiled kitchen floor for centuries waiting for Birthday to come back. Birthday was traumatized</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loving.     Hands.

Birthday x ratio 

1am autumn rain rammed against the window that stood proud over the sink. Ratio had been pacing the off-white tiled kitchen floor for centuries waiting for Birthday to come back. Birthday was traumatized. 

 

Birthday had gone out with Nice for the night and said he would be back, at the latest, by eleven. Plus, He wasn't answering his phone and neither was Nice. Ratio couldn't stop silently pleading at the blurred storm clouds, streaked from the rain falling on the window, for his everything to come back. Furthermore, Birthday had left out where he was going so it wasn't as simple as to drive over and pick him up. 

He took off his white jacket, then put it back on only to take it back off again and throw it on the small circle table where, almost to clearly, he could imagine Birthday there. He could imagine Birthday with his arms laid out on the table, and his delicate head resting on the knotted pine table. His ruffled up hair poking out in all different directions would sway subtly when he yawned, finishing the out take of air with a squeak. Although Ratio wished for that to be true, he knew his baby was out there. 

The door cracked open and Ratio's head whipped around as quick as a flash so he had a full view of the door. Only seconds away from Ratio stood Birthday, soaking wet and hugging himself in attempt of what he thought was to warm himself up. Birthday didn't look at the other and let his gaze drop to the dark green doormat. Water skied down his hair, which stuck to his face, and dis-assembled when it hit his slick mid shin black boots. 

Ratio stormed over to him, confused as to be happy he's back: or furious because he came home so late, and stopped close enough to see the individual strands of his damp hair. 

"Where the hell were you?" Ratio barked, grabbing hold of the others shoulders. 

Although when he did, he noticed Birthday jump a bit when he touched him. Overwhelmed by what to feel, he let out a raspy sigh, crouched down like a frog, and held Birthday's hands tight in his. Then he looked up at the other, who was hiding his facing in his dripping, red coat. 

"Birthday...?" He couldn't tell if it was the rain, or if... Was Birthday crying?

Birthday's face was looking down at their hands when he muttered, "I'm sorry..." 

Ratio reached up with one of his hands to wipe away his tears, taking on a motherly look to him, "come on, let's go get dried up." 

Ratio got up to close the door and felt Birthday's head lean against the back of his shoulder. Whimpers escaped from him and Ratio knew there was more to the strait then just being late. After closing the door he started to go to their room, Birthday holding on to the others hand and walking close to him. 

Ratio sat him down on the side of the tub and saw one of his eyes close, his lips press together and eyebrows sink, "I'll get you something dry." 

Birthday rocked himself side to side, while waiting for Ratio to come back. Ratio did come back shortly after, he brought a fluffy brown towel, a white t-shirt, underwear and red pleated bottoms. The other took off the top half or his clothes to reveal his slightly ripped stomach: Ratio handed him the towel but he didn't want to that quickly. For Ratio could of sworn he saw reddish-purple marks on Birthday's hips. 

Once Birthday had changed, he made him some hot chocolate and sat down with him on the welcoming, smooth grey couch. Birthday sat with his knees to his chest, placing his chin in the gap made by his knees. Ratio was close to him so that their legs touched. There were fresh tear streams down Birthday's checks and Ratio couldn't take it anymore. 

"Birthday... What happened?"

"...." Birthday gently made his drink swirl in the cup. 

"Birthday, I'm not going to let you go until you tell me."

Birthday formed a sloppy smile as if to convince the other he was fine, "it's just something silly..." He said breathily. 

"What was this 'something silly' then?"

"It's nothing I said, just let it go." Birthday said letting the annoyance show in his voice. He put the cup down on the black side table aggressively and got up. Ratio sprang up and brought him into a hug, feeling the others back straighten from the contact, then relax. 

Then brought his head to the others ear. Being brushed by wet hair, he whispered in the most calm and convincing voice he could,"Birthday I vowed to protect you. I need to know what happened. And whatever happen, I won't think differently of you." 

That seemed to do the trick. Birthday's body leaned closer to Ratio like he had just gone limp and he wrapped his arms around the back of the others shoulders. With his face smothered in Ratio's shoulder, he uttered three words he never wanted to say, "I was raped,"

The rooms atmosphere plunged into so many emotions it felt like there was nothing there at all. Anger and sorrow swallowed Ratio and all he could do was freeze. He was brought back to reality by Birthday's tightening grip on his jacket. Birthday began to talk through tears, "I tried to... To stop them but-"

"THEM?" Ratio interrupted. What did Birthday mean by 'them'? 

"There were two.... I tried to stop them but they were bigger then me, and my tazzer was kicks away from me... They dragged me into an ally way... I couldn't..."

Ratio hushed him and stroked his dewy in a way that he knew would comfort him, "are you alright? Where was Nice? Did they get away?" Ratio wasn't sure what to ask so he spat out every thing that came to mind. 

"I got them," Birthday said avoiding the first question. He had never been the type to talk about how he felt, "one of them stepped on my tazzer and that turned it on. So I grabbed him and since he was wet that got him. I grabbed the tazzer then got the other one..."

"It amazes me how intelligent you are under pressure," Ratio put his arms Birthday's back and started to rock back and forth slowly. Birthday took his arms from behind Ratio and rested them on top of his shoulders, "But where was Nice?"

Birthday inhaled a shaky breath, breathing in Ratio's sent, "Nice had left, we went in different directions. And it wasn't that far away so I thought I would just walk home..."  
Ratio could tell how uncomfortable Birthday was talking about how two men took over him, "Do you want to take a shower? I know you just dried up but..."

"I stopped at Murasaki's place on the way home. To shower. He was confused be he let me."

"Why didn't you shower here?"

Birthday stopped their rocking,"I...I wasn't sure how you would react." His words came to him slowly. 

Ratio was shocked to hear that even though they were in a relationship together, Birthday still felt like he couldn't talk to him. 

"How did you think I would react?" He said, putting some space between them so he could see his face. Birthday was shamefaced with eyes pink from crying. 

" I don't know, it's just, I was scared if you were going to be angry or something. I didn't think you would but it was just in the back of my head," he put his head back onto his shoulder and arms back behind him. "Sorry..."

Ratio sighed, "I understand that. But I want you to know that what happened, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I am.." 

"It's been a long night, why don't we go to bed?" When Birthday nodded and ran his arm across his eyes, Ratio scooped him up by his legs and upper back and brought him to their room. 

Birthday hung onto Ratio's neck and rested his head on the front of his shoulder. It felt nice in Ratio's arms. As if he was protected and nothing could hurt him. As if everything was ok. As if the heat coming from Ratio was soothing him, as they walked through the house. 

He was disturbed eventually when Ratio moved the arm Birthday was resting on to open the door. He slowly pushed the door closed with his back. He lowered Birthday onto the dark navy bed as of he were something delicate, and went under the covers with him. Ratio put his arm out against the grey pillow and almost naturally, Birthday scotched close and put his head on the perfect fit of Ratio's arm. With his arm holding the unexpected curve of Birthday's waist, Ratio placed his lips on his partners forehead and closed his eyes. He was home, safe, and in loving hands.


End file.
